Aqua Spirit
の 　アクエリア |jpname = 水の精霊　アクエリア |jphira = みずのせいれい　アクエリア |phon = Mizu no Seirei Akueria |trans = Water Spirit Aqueria |image = AquaSpiritDB2-EN-C.jpg |attribute = Water |type = Aqua |type2 = Effect |atk = 1600 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard from play. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can change the battle position of 1 of your opponent's face-up Monster Cards. Once changed, the monster must remain in this position for the rest of the turn. |itlore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata. Questa carta può essere Evocata solo tramite Evocazione Speciale rimuovendo dal gioco 1 Mostro ACQUA nel tuo Cimitero. Durante ogni Standby Phase del tuo avversario, puoi cambiare la posizione di 1 Mostro scoperto del tuo avversario. Una volta cambiata, il Mostro non può cambiare la posizione durante quel turno. |frlore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale qu'en retirant du jeu 1 monstre EAU de votre Cimetière. Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le Terrain, durant chacune des Standby Phases de votre adversaire, vous pouvez changer la position de combat d'1 de ses Cartes Monstre face recto. Une fois changée, la position de ce monstre ne peut plus changer durant ce tour. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro WATER do seu Cemitério. Durante a Standby Phase do seu oponente, você pode alterar a Posição de Batalha de 1 monstro virado para cima que ele controla. A Posição de Batalha daquele monstro não poderá ser alterada até o fim do turno. |effect1 = Summon |effect2 = Trigger |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons from your hand |summon5 = Special Summons itself |summon6 = Special Summons itself from your hand |rfp1 = Removes from Graveyard from play |rfp2 = Removes from Graveyard from play for cost |rfp3 = Removes from your Graveyard from play |misc1 = Female |support1 = WATER |action1 = Changes battle positions |archetype1 = Attribute Spirit |number = 40916023 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-EN068 - C) |na_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-068 - C) |eu_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-E068 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDC-F068 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G068 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I068 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP006 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP006 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.3 (DL3-100) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LN-17) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR068 - C) |sdd_sets = F-I-N-A-L (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare Special Summon Collection A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc6dp = 3380 |anime_gx = 045/046 }}